Die drei Fragezeichen und der magische Stab
by Nimriel
Summary: Die drei Fragezeichen übernehmen jeden Fall. Doch was wenn ihr neuer Klient ein mehr als fragwürdiges Verhalten an den Tag legt? Und was hat dieser platinblonde Junge damit zu tun. Crossover Die drei Fragezeichen - Harry Potter


Einen wunderschönen guten Tag liebe Fanfiction Gemeinde!

TADAAAA! Ich präsentiere euch nun das erste Kapitel, meiner ersten hier veröffentlichten Fanfiction.

Ich wünsche euch viiiiiieeeeeeel Spaß beim lesen!!!

Über ein paar Riwjus **g** würde ich mich freuen!!!

Kleine Anmerkung: Nicht traurig sein wenn in diesem 'pitelchen noch nicht so viel von Harry, Draco und Co vorkommt! Es ist nur der Anfang!

Disclaimer: Alles was nicht mir gehört, gehört entweder JKR oder Robert Arthur. Also eigentlich alles was an Charas da ist. (Währe schön wenn es meins währe **sigh**)

* * *

Die drei Fragezeichen und der magische Stab

_Kapitel 1: Das wandelnde Bild_

„Mensch Just, jetzt geh doch mal ran!"Bob drängte sich mit einem Stapel Bücher unter dem Arm durch die kleine Wohnwagentür zur Zentrale der drei Fragezeichen auf dem Schrottplatz der Firma Titus Jonas. Er hatte das Telefon schon draußen gehört und wunderte sich, warum der erste Detektiv nicht sofort ran ging. Normalerweise ließ es sich Justus nicht entgehen als erster zum Telefon zu sprinten (Was hinsichtlich seiner Körpermasse und der Tatsache, dass er jegliche sportliche Betätigungen ablehnte, fast an ein Wunder grenzte), um mögliche neue Aufträge entgegenzunehmen.

Als Bob die Bücher ablegte und somit freie Sicht auf den Raum hatte, stutzte er, als er Justus vor dem PC sitzend vorfand und das Telefon gekonnt ignorierte. „Sag mal Just, wieso gehst du nicht ans Telefon?"fragte er den Blonden, der immer noch ohne jegliche Reaktion den Bildschirm studierte. „Hallo Bob! Hier steht ein wirklich interessanter Artikel. Im Museum von Santa Monica findet eine Ausstellung mit wirklich seltsamen Kunstwerken aus Großbritannien statt."Meldete sich endlich Justus zu Wort. „Das am Telefon ist Tante Mathilda. Ich habe sie gebeten es bei uns eine Zeitlang klingeln zu lassen, da ich ein neues Programm ausprobieren wollte, das Telefongespräche auf dem PC aufzeichnet. Allerdings funktioniert es nicht ganz."

Bob schaute Justus ein wenig verwirrt an. „Und wieso klingelt es immer noch?"Jetzt drehte sich der erste Detektiv seinem Freund zu. „Ich wollte noch eine Datei downloaden und da hat dieser Artikel meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt. Da hab ich mich nicht mehr um das Telefon gekümmert."Justus drehte sich nun endlich zu dem klingelnden Telefon und nahm ab. Während er noch einige Worte an seine Tante richtete, näherte sich Bobs fragendes Gesicht dem Monitor. Was er dort sah, erweckte auch in ihm Interesse. Auf der Homepage der LA Times prangte die Überschrift: „Magische Kunstschätze aus dem altertümlichen Großbritannien im Santa Monica Museum zu Besuch".

Bob wollte gerade ansetzen, um den Artikel laut vorzulesen, als ein Poltern vor der Tür ihn davon abhielt. „Autsch.... Verdammt noch mal!" fluchte Peter, der gerade über eine Kiste alter, halb verrosteter Schraubenschlüssel stolperte. „Mensch Peter, mach doch nicht so einen Lärm."Ermahnte ihn Justus. „Nicht so Lärm, nicht so Lärm"kreischte nun auch Blacky, der liebend gerne alles aus seinem Vogelkäfig kommentierte. „Ach Blacky halt den Schnabel."Fauchte Peter den Vogel an. „Und du Just würdest wahrscheinlich noch mehr Lärm machen, wenn dir das passieren würde."„Die Betonung liegt auf: WENN mir das passieren WÜRDE Peter. Was allerdings nicht der Fall sein würde. Peter, als guter Detektiv sollte deine Beobachtungsgabe soweit ausgeprägt sein, dass dir Kleinigkeiten wie dieser Karton auffallen. Ich persönlich...."

Weiter kam Justus nicht mit seinen Ausführungen, da Bob ihn unterbrach. „Hört auf zu streiten. Wir sollten uns lieber diese Ausstellung angucken. Hier steht die Herkunft dieser Kunstwerke ist unbekannt. Sie wurden in England gefunden. Man vermutet, diese Gegenstände hätten magische Kräfte."

Peter trat näher an Bob heran. „Was steht da noch?"„Der Höhepunkt dieser Ausstellung ist ein Bild, das sich bewegen soll. Es ist eigentlich ein Stillleben, dass ein Wohnzimmer zeigt, jedoch gibt es Menschen, die behaupten da eine Person drin gesehen zu haben. Mensch Kollegen, das müssen wir uns unbedingt angucken."

„Aberglaube, alles Aberglaube. Es gibt keine Bilder, in denen sich Menschen bewegen. Aber ich muss zugeben, dieses Rätsel reizt mich. Ab Morgen haben wir eh Ferien, dann können wir gleich morgen früh hin."Justus lächelte zufrieden. Bisher hatten sie in den Ferien noch keinen Fall, da wäre so ein Rätsel eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Die Straße nach Santa Monica war an diesem Morgen erstaunlich voll. Peter steuerte seinen MG gekonnt durch den Stop-and-go-Verkehr. „Hoffentlich fahren die nicht alle zum Museum."Justus' Befürchtungen lösten sich in Luft auf, als Peter als einziger in die Straße einbog in der das Museum war. Die drei Fragezeichen fuhren noch ein paar hundert Meter weiter bis sie zu einer Polizeisperre kamen.

Ein junger Polizist, Ende 20 trat an das Fenster des MGs heran. „Sie können hier nicht weiter. Bitte fahren Sie die Umleitung."Der Polizist wies auf ein Umleitungsschild. „Aber wir möchten gerne in die Ausstellung."Warf Justus ein. „Das geht heute nicht. Jetzt fahren sie bitte weiter."Die drei Freunde sahen sich verdutzt an. „Und wieso, bitteschön, geht das heute nicht? Wir sind extra aus Rocky Beach hierhin gekommen, wissen Sie, wie lange das bei diesem Verkehr dauert?"Justus wollte nicht locker lassen. Irgendetwas stimmte da doch nicht. Das sagte ihm sein detektivischer Spürsinn. „Es tut mir Leid für Ihre Umstände, aber das Museum ist für heute geschlossen. Und jetzt fahren Sie bitte weiter."

Justus wollte gerade Luft zu einem erneuten Widerspruch holen, als er jemanden entdeckte, der seine Laune erheblich hob. „Inspektor Cotta! Inspektor Cotta!"Der junge Polizist sah sich erstaunt um und erblickte den nahenden Inspektor. „Inspektor, gut, dass Sie kommen. Diese drei Jungen wollen nicht wegfahren."„Das ist schon okay, Wilkins. Ich kenne diese drei. Sie können sie passieren lassen."Mit einem erstaunten Gesicht ließ der Polizist die drei zufriedenen Fragezeichen passieren.

Peter parkte den Wagen ein paar Meter vor dem Museumseigang, der auch abgesperrt war.

Die drei stiegen aus und suchten nach Inspektor Cotta, in der Hoffnung ein paar Informationen zu ergattern. Der Inspektor kam gerade auf sie zu, als er von ein paar merkwürdig aussehenden Gestalten aufgehalten wurde. „Was sind das für Leute?"fragte Peter. Er betrachtete die zwei Männer, die jetzt mit dem Inspektor sprachen.

Der eine, und zweifelsohne der ältere, hatte ein seltsames lilafarbenes Gewand an und einen langen grauen Bart. Der jüngere sah dagegen genauso unheimlich wie der andere alt aus. Er war ganz schwarz gekleidet, hatte schwarze kinnlange Haare, die dazu ein wenig fettig wirkten und eine sehr markante Nase, die seinem Gesicht etwas Bösartiges verlieh.

Justus' Blick viel auf eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, die ein wenig abseits standen. Auch sie sahen eher seltsam aus. Es waren hauptsächlich zwei, die Justus genauer betrachtete.

Der eine war etwas kleiner, hatte platinblondes Haar und sehr helle Haut. Er war umringt von zwei Gorillas, die mindestens genauso dumm wie groß waren. Das sah man ihnen einfach an.

Der Blonde schaute sehr abfällig und hochnäsig auf die zweite Person, die dem ersten Detektiv sofort aufgefallen war.

Es war ein etwas größerer, aber schmaler Junge mit einer Brille. Die schwarzen Haare standen ihm in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab. Er hatte strahlend grüne Augen. Das konnte man sogar auf diese Entfernung sehen. Er unterhielt sich mit einem rothaarigen, sommersprossigen Jungen und einem braunhaarigen Mädchen.

Die drei Fragezeichen näherten sich Inspektor Cotta, um einige Gesprächsfetzen aufzufangen. „Also können Sie uns im Moment nicht weiterhelfen."Sprach der Alte mit dem Bart. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber der Einbruch wurde erst vor einer Stunde gemeldet. Wir sind mit den Untersuchungen noch nicht fertig." Entschuldigte sich der Inspektor.

„Also gab es einen Einbruch in das Museum."Stellte Bob fest. „Glaubt ihr, das Bild wurde geklaut?"Anscheinend hatte Bob diese Worte zu laut ausgesprochen, denn der Inspektor drehte sich zusammen mit seinen beiden Gesprächspartnern zu den drei Detektiven um.

„Das Bild nicht, aber ein anderer Kunstgegenstand, der anscheinend zu diesen Herrschaften gehört."Ging Inspektor Cotta auf die Frage ein. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Alten zu. „Ich kann Ihnen im Moment wirklich nicht weiter helfen. Wie schon gesagt, ich muss erst die Untersuchungsergebnisse abwarten. Aber wenn Sie unbedingt wollen, können Sie die drei Jungen hier engagieren. Sie sind Detektive und haben der Polizei schon in vielen Fällen geholfen."

Justus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „In der Tat haben wir schon, ohne jetzt eingebildet klingen zu wollen, eine Menge schwerer Rätsel gelöst. Darf ich Ihnen unsere Karte geben?"Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog eine Visitenkarte hervor, die er dem Alten gab. Dieser las die Karte vor. „Die drei Fragezeichen. Wir übernehmen jeden Fall. Erster Detektiv Justus Jonas. Zweiter Detektiv Peter Shaw. Recherchen und Archiv Bob Andrews. Sehr interessant. Ich danke euch für euer Angebot, aber ich denke, wir regeln das auf unsere Weise."


End file.
